


Epiphany

by Klainiac14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainiac14/pseuds/Klainiac14
Summary: Can a game of truth or dare bring Harry to realize his feelings for Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 111





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published drarry fic! I want to thank ekb for helping betta my fic. Enjoy!.

“Just admit it Potter, you love me.” Draco called out.

  
  


“You wish, Malfoy.” Harry replied back. They stared at each other and Draco could see the hesitance in Harry’s face. A blush started creeping up Harry’s neck and Draco decided to take a chance. He got up out of his chair and went over to Harry. He bent down face close to Harry’s. 

  
  


“Fine then, let’s just find out.” Draco paused for a moment, then brought one of his hands to Harry’s chin. Harry’s eyes widened as he subconsciously looked down at Draco’s mouth then back up to his eyes. Draco took that as permission and brought his lips to the brunette’s. There were gasps around the room as Draco kissed Harry, but all Harry could feel was the soft pressure of the blonde’s lips on his. Before Harry could get his senses, Draco pulled away and stared back at Harry. “If that is something you want to continue, you know where to find me.”

  
  


Draco walked out of the common room and up the stairs, leaving Harry in a shocked state. As he watches him go, Harry tries to make sense of what just occurred. He let out a sigh and brought his eyes back onto his friends in the common room. He sees that everyone is staring at him with stunned expressions.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“You’re kidding right?” Ron chuckles, “After that scene, you’re just gonna act like nothing is going on between you two.”

  
  


“Yes?” Everyone in the common room laughs at Harry. 

  
  


“That wasn’t very convincing Potter.” Blaise inputs. “You two have been circling each other for years. And I thought you two had worked out your issues in the beginning of the year?” 

  
  


“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’re together.” Harry said. “Did you think that we were?” He asks. 

  
  


“Uh, pretty much.” Hermione said. “Harry, just think about how you two have been acting around each other since September. It’s not that hard to see you both have feelings for each other.” Harry was confused at this statement.  _ Was that true? Did they feel that way about each other? _ Harry wasn’t sure, but he stared down at his hands thinking back to the past few months being back at Hogwarts. Then he realized he might have started even before the start of this year. Draco seemed to always be involved in his memories of Hogwarts, not always pleasant, but that started to change in 4th year. 

  
  


Harry and Draco always had their rivalry between them, the condescending jibes at one another, but Harry could remember a time where those feelings changed into something different. During the Yule Ball, Harry could remember the miserable time he had, and it wasn’t just because Cho had been going with Cedric. There was another reason he had forgotten about. The irrational jealousy he had toward Draco, but not Draco himself, his date. The happiness and fun he saw Draco had when Pansy was with him, brought up something he couldn’t put words to. Then came 6th year, and his obsession with Draco grew. And with that came Draco’s turn in the war and everything after that went to shit as they were fighting in a war. 

  
  


But now, after everything was trying to be put back together, was this the moment where Harry figured out what those feelings meant all those years ago? Harry was still just trying to get through to the next day. To get some normalcy back in his life. Was that supposed to include Draco? As Harry thought about this, other memories started cropping up in his head. Memories only made recently. These last few months being back at Hogwarts, he could feel a sense of a new beginning and was more happy than he had ever been. He really didn’t think it was going to start out that way. 

  
  


When Hermione, Ron and he returned for their eighth year, Harry wasn’t sure what to expect. The first thing he didn’t expect was to see so many Slytherins return, Draco included. To make things even more weird was the apologies he got from not just Draco, but Pansy too. He realized that was the best way to start off his last year here. Once he found out Draco and him were going to room together he wasn’t as afraid as he thought he might have been. But that didn’t mean that they didn’t bicker at each other.

  
  


…

  
  


_ “Pick up your shit Potter, I’m not your house elf.” _

  
  
  


_ “You, a house elf? You’re way too posh for that Malfoy.” Harry smirked up at him. _

  
  


_ “Shut-up you git,” Draco threw a dirty shirt at him, “If we’re rooming together. I am not going to be walking into a dorm full of dirty clothes.” _

  
  


_ “Should’ve known you’d be all high and mighty. You look says it all? _

  
  


_ “My look?” Draco asked. _

  
  


_ “Yeah, all prim and proper, well except your hair.” _

  
  


_ “What about my hair?” Draco said as he consciously brought a hand up to the soft blonde curls.  _

  
  


_ “Nothing, it’s just the only thing that’s changed. I like it.” Harry mumbled that last statement and he picked up some of his clothes. Draco had a small smile on his face. _

  
  


_ “Was that a compliment Potter?” Draco smirked as he asked.  _

  
  


_ “Yeah, about the only one you’ll ever hear.” Harry quickly grabbed the rest of his clothes and then headed out the door. He could hear Draco’s laughter travel out with him.  _

  
  


…

  
  


After that first moment between Draco and him, their newly found friendship grew from there. Harry started to think about other instances where he might have missed some signs from Draco and even himself. He recalled the first time Draco had comforted him after waking up from a nightmare. 

  
  


…

  
  


_ All Harry could see was the burning castle of Hogwarts as he ran from the sight . He could hear Voldemort’s voice close behind.  _

  
  


_ “You’ve lost Harry, there’s nowhere to go.” Harry couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be his final moments. His eyes were filled with tears as he tried to escape Voldemort’s grasp. He couldn’t see where he was running and tripped over a dead tree root. As he was about to hit the ground he just kept falling and falling into a pit of darkness. Then he started to hear the screams of his friends around him.  _

  
  


_ “Harry! Please help us.” he heard Hermione scream. _

  
  


_ “Please nooo!” Ron shouted. Harry couldn’t stop them from continuing, their screams crept closer and closer and Harry tried to push them away, but he couldn’t. He needed this to stop, he was so sorry he couldn’t save them, he had tried.  _

  
  


_ “Potter!” a new voice screamed.  _

  
  


_ “No, no make it stop!” Harry pleaded. _

  
  


_ “Potter! Pot-Harry! Harry wake up!” Harry felt himself freeze and his eyes shot open, his body thrashing around in his tangled sheets. He was gasping for air and could feel the cold sweat on his face, his hair plastered to his forehead. He finally calmed down enough to stop himself from moving and was still for a moment. Then he pushed himself to sit up and looked around his bed. He saw Malfoy was close to his bed standing there with fear in his eyes.  _

  
  


_ “Malfoy?” Harry said, still trying to breathe normally. Malfoy slowly came up to Harry’s bedside.  _

  
  


_ “Are you alright? Harry could hear the concern in his voice. Harry felt guilty for waking him.  _

  
  


_ “I’m sorry for waking you. I thought my nightmares were getting better.” Harry looked down at his hands. “I should be fine, you can go back to sleep.” _

  
  


_ “You don’t look fine Harr- Potter.” Malfoy was looking at Harry with concern. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll leave you alone, but it always helped me when I talked about my nightmares.” Harry looked at Draco in contemplation.  _ Did he want to talk about this with Malfoy? _ He sat there for a bit and realized he might actually understand more than anyone. He was under Voldemort’s hand as well. He put his head back down and started to talk quietly.  _

  
  


_ “Most of them involve Voldemort.” Harry could hear a tiny gasp coming from Malfoy. “You’d think I would be able to get him out of my head after everything but I guess that’s my punishment.” _

  
  


_ “What do you mean?” Malfoy asked. “You think you  _ deserve _ to be punished?” Harry hesitated to say his next thought. _

  
  


_ “I just wish I could have saved more people. I feel so guilty for everyone that died, and all because I couldn’t kill Voldemort faster.” Harry fell silent at this. He could feel his bed dip as Draco climbed onto it. Draco sat so their knees were almost touching. Harry looked back up at the blonde.  _

  
  


_ “If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me.” Malfoy started. “I did so many horrible things, and at the start of all of this I believed it was the right thing to do. But after seeing so many innocent people being tortured and how mad Voldemort really was, I realized I had made a horrible mistake. But it was too late.” Harry had placed a hand over Draco’s. _

  
  


_ “But that’s just it, we were both thrown into this war so young. It wasn’t your fault.” Harry continued, “And you have redeemed yourself in my eyes, so I say that’s enough.” Draco chuckled at that. _

  
  


_ “Our high and mighty saviour has pardoned me, I should be so ever gracious.” Draco said. They started to giggle and they continued until they were doubled over in laughter. As tears were brought to their eyes, their laughter started to subside.  _

  
  


_ “Thanks for making me feel better, Draco.” The blonde looked up at Harry. _

  
  


_ “You’re welcome, Harry.” And gave the brunette a small smile. Harry returned the smile and sighed.  _

  
  


_ “Well, I think it’s time we head back to bed. I’m going to change first, I’ll be right back.” Harry got out of bed and went to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes. He headed to the bathroom, changed and splashed some cold water on his face and walked back into his dorm. As he was getting into bed, he could tell that a drying and cleaning cloth had been put on his sheets. Harry looked over to see Draco staring back at him.  _

  
  


_ “I always need a fresh bed after a nightmare. Helps me sleep better.” _

  
  


_ “Thanks Draco.” _

  
  


_ “You’re welcome.” Draco scooted back down into his sheets and closed his eyes. Harry did the same, and drifted off to sleep thinking of wavy blonde hair and a melodious laugh.  _

  
  


… 

  
  


After Harry’s first nightmare, they were on a first name basis. Their friends were in shock at first, but they came around eventually. Harry kept thinking about more instances where their relationship grew from once rivals, and now close friends. Then friends to what? What were they now? Were they- more than friends? A shock went through Harry’s entire body as he realized something. He  _ was _ in love with Draco. But he couldn’t remember when it had happened. How could he be so blind! The bickering between them grew into something different a long time ago. Those childish jabs, were now more playful and flirty than Harry realized. 

  
  


Harry remembered how much time they were actually spending with each other. When he returned for eighth year with Ron and Hermione, he began to feel like a third wheel. They were inseparable and Harry felt like he couldn’t mess with what they had after everything they went through. So when Draco started to be around Harry more often, they just seemed to stick together. They had almost all of the same classes, they sat together at meals and in the common room. As this occurred, their friends started to join in on their study sessions and meals too. This flabbergasted some of the younger years, but they paid no attention to them. 

  
  


Then he realized how tactile Draco and he were with each other. Harry should have noticed this sooner, because of how he was raised. He was touch starved and found his way through touch when he found Ron and Hermonie, but it was different with Draco. It started after Draco had his first nightmare. It was a lot worse and Draco had quietly asked if Harry could stay with him. Harry obliged and sat with Draco until he fell asleep. He was about to head back over to his own bed, but Draco put his hand around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry decided to stay for a bit longer, but ended up falling asleep. That next morning they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms. Both stuttered and were blushing idiots and never spoke of that night since. 

  
  


But afterwards, their closeness grew. They practically sat in each other's laps on the common room couches. Their hands grazed each other as they walked down hallways, and the gazes that they gave to one another were seen only by their friends. But the final straw that should have sent red flags up to clue Harry in, happened only two weeks ago. 

  
  


…

  
  


_ Harry was just returning from the library and going to get Draco for dinner. He bounded through the common room and up the stairs and burst into their room. Harry was just about to set down his books when the bathroom door opened. Steam trailed out followed by a half naked Draco. He didn’t notice the eyes that trailed him over to his wardrobe to find clothes to wear. Draco bent down to pull open his drawers and Harry just about had a heart attack with the sight he was seeing. The towel that Draco was wearing was barely covering up his very round behind, and it was starting to slip off his hips. Harry was still frozen in the same spot as Draco came to stand up again and turned around. As soon as he saw Harry he screamed and ducked behind his bed. _

  
  


_ “For fucks sake Potter, warn a person!” Draco yelled. “Shut the damn door!” Just then, Harry realized he never closed the door. He quickly went to the door and shut it, walking back over to his bed. “Is the coast clear?” _

  
  


_ “Yeah.” _

  
  


_ “Thank Merlin.” Draco got up and looked at Harry. “Next time, remember to shut the door, you git.”  _

  
  


_ “Of course, of course, I-I was just rushing up to get you for dinner.” Harry was looking down at his bedspread, trying not to remember the way Draco’s butt looked like in that towel.  _

  
  


_ “Fine, fine, I’ll just be a minute then.” Draco grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Once the door closed Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in.  _

  
  


_ “What the hell is wrong with me?” He mumbles to himself. _

  
  


… 

  
  


Harry remembered he had gotten distant after that happened. Harry was trying to figure out why he reacted in that way. And he had pushed Draco away. But Draco didn’t take it well. After 2 days he cornered Harry and he asked what he did wrong. Harry was confused, Draco did nothing wrong. He said as much and Draco said for Harry to stop acting like a prat and that was that. 

  
  


Now, two weeks later everyone decided to gather in the common room for some games and drinking. They had soon decided to play Truth or Dare. Harry was having a blast seeing all of his friends play out dares. Ron had dared Pansy to sneak into Pavarti’s room and steal one of her bras. Then, Blaise dared Hermione to go streaking through the Great Hall. Thankfully by that time, she only gave a fright to Sir Nicholas. Once it got around to Harry, he was ready for the challenge. 

  
  


…

  
  


_ “Alright Harry, let’s see… what is a good dare for you.” Pansy contemplated as she looked around the room for inspiration. Her eyes finally found Draco, and her eyes lit up. “I know. I dare you to confess your love for Draco.” _

  
  


_ Harry was shocked at the statement. “What? I’m not in love with Draco.” _

  
  


_ “Just admit it Potter, you love me.” Draco called out.  _

  
  


_ “You wish Malfoy.”  _

  
  


…

  
  


“I have to go to Draco.” Harry blurted out. His friends stop their conversation and look back at Harry. 

  
  


“What was that Harry?” Ron asked.

  
  


“I need to go to Draco, I love him.” He whispered that last part to himself. 

  
  


“Finally figured it out did you?” Blaise said.

  
  


“Yes, yes I did.” Harry jumped up from the chair and ran up the stairs to his dorm. As he made it to the door he paused. He slowly opened the door and peered in. He sees Draco sitting on his bed, eyes downcast, biting his fingernails. Harry pushes the door open further and it creaks as he does. Draco whips his head up to see Harry in the doorway. The brunette shuts the door and comes over to Draco’s bedside. 

  
  


“I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way. I should have known not to spring that on you. But we can still be friends right?” Draco looks up to Harry and he can see his eyes starting to glisten. “Because I am fine with that. Your friendship has meant so much to me, I don’t know what I’ll do if we can’t be friends. I-I don’t ever want to lose your friendship Harry, you must know that, I-” Draco is cut off when Harry puts his hand on his cheek. The blonde closes his mouth and stares at Harry. He takes no more time and closes the distance and kisses Draco. 

  
  


Harry tries to put as much emotion as he can to let Draco know how he feels. They move together with so much passion, it’s hard for them to stay together for more than a few moments before they have to catch their breaths. They come back together quickly and Harry can feel how soft Draco’s lips are against his own. Harry tentatively moves his tongue over Draco’s mouth and the blonde gives him access. As he moves inside he can taste the firewhiskey. Harry wants to be closer to Draco so he maneuvers himself on top of his bed. Harry sits himself in Draco’s lap, but he is fine with that especially as Draco cards his hands up his back. Harry moans as one of Draco’s hands pulls at his hair. He sucks at Draco’s lower lip cupping the back of his head, feeling the softness of Draco’s hair. Draco brings his hands back down and tries to bring Harry closer. As he does, he can feel Draco’s arousal and he presses closers, his hips twitching forward. They break apart to catch their breath, gasping from the contact. They stare at each other with loving eyes, chest rising and falling.

  
  


Harry gently gets off of Draco’s lap, but stays as close as he can, facing one another. “So.”

  
  


“So.” 

  
  


“I love you Draco.” The overwhelming joy that Harry sees in Draco’s face is enough for Draco to go back in for another kiss. When they come back up for more air, Draco cups Harry’s face in his hands.

  
  


“I love you too Harry, so much.” Draco gives him a quick kiss. “I don’t think you realize how much.” 

  
  


“I’m beginning to. And you mean just as much to me.” Harry says, going back in for another kiss.

  
  


They kiss again knowing their love for each other is just the beginning. 

  
  


The End. 


End file.
